


MackleThor - Thor Falls (in the tune of Macklemore's "White Walls")

by gingertintedglasses



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertintedglasses/pseuds/gingertintedglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend and I were talking about how funny Avengers karaoke would be.  And she said the word "MackleThor".  And so I did a thing.  A funny thing.  I re-wrote Macklemore's "White Walls" to fit our favorite Thunder God (rapping is his other, hidden, superpower).  I hope you're as entertained as I was!</p>
            </blockquote>





	MackleThor - Thor Falls (in the tune of Macklemore's "White Walls")

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [White Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92672) by Macklemore. 



A/N: All that had to be said to me was "MackleThor" and I just couldn't help myself.  As Macklemore's song "White Walls" there are some curse words in here.  You are warned.  

Oh, and my take on Macklemore's song is called:

"Thor Falls"

I wanna be free, I wanna just live  
In a Midgard home, that is my shit  
I throw Mjolnir up (throw Mjolnir up)  
That's what it is (that's what it is)  
With L-I-G-H-T-E-N-I-N, bitch, (biaaatch)

Can't see me through my storm (nuh uh)  
I'm flyin' real slow (slow motion)  
With my hair rain drippin', shinin like my armor (umbrella)  
I've got my armor (uh huh)  
And I've got Mjolnir  
That's that big hammer  
D-d-destined, I'm worthy, son

Old school like fair Asgard and that rainbow bridge  
I'm flyin with the same shit that my granddad had  
Hello, Laufey, Damn y'all mad  
You're wishin I hadn't shown up to ruin what's left of your realm

I've got that star-forged hammer-smash, thunder god  
Got that lightening, destiny, worthy-as-hell  
I'm flyin' off, hair back, enjoyin' the sky  
I'm sure the city never looked so bright

Man, I'm lounging, in some shit Daddy Odin wouldn't be proud of  
Lookin down from Asgard like damn that's shameful  
Sighin, don't understand my lifestyle  
And I kill Chitauri, high-flyin over the city  
Easy weavin in and out of explosions  
They cannot catch me I'm smashin  
I'm clashin buckin them out here  
I'm looking fucking fantastic, I am a god-like classic  
Now I know what it's like under the city lights  
Flyin into the night, ridin the rainbow bridge  
The same one we ran across as kids  
Knew I'd have a fate but never one like this  
Star-forged, star-forged, dwarf-carved, fate-marked  
Yea, I'm from Asgard, there's hella Norse legends  
But I couldn't name them all either  
But I really wanted that hammer as much as Odin's crown  
So I strolled on over to that relic  
Proved I was worthy, junior, that was the bargain with my geezer  
Lifted the hammer and as I was leavin I started screamin

I've got that star-forged hammer-smash, thunder god  
Got that lightening, destiny, worthy-as-hell  
I'm flyin' off, hair back, enjoyin' the sky  
I'm sure the city never looked so bright

Bilgesnipe and "goats"  
Frost Giants in Jotenheim freezin' cold  
They try time after time to best me in my prime  
I had a hell of a time tryna escape their kind  
Mjolnir spinnin, my life on the line  
But we escaped deep freeze  
Me and my homies was gone  
Sneakin out of Asgard, Heimdall had our backs  
Fightin, smiling like I was crowned anyway homes (crowned anyway, homes)  
Sif with her double blade, and the Warriors too  
Shame and banishment, ruinin my fun  
Odin sent me off to stew in Midgard  
Young and dumb, learning no lessons  
I tried to fight em all, SHIELD kept Mjolnir down  
Eat those poptarts by the pound, meet a scientist  
Blow her mind with my charm  
Selvig tried to stop me, I was telling her tales of the realms  
I'm motherfuckin' awe…some

Swear her eyes tryna hypnotize  
Grippin' Mjolnir, gotta fight Loki and apologize  
Maybe she liked my style, or did she like my tale?  
Or did she want to know?  
Destroyer could get me killed so I may never know  
So we fight that menace, Warriors test their limits  
Got a chance to win it even if I might not live to see it  
Loki's revenge would be finished, yeah

I've got that star-forged hammer-smash, thunder god  
Got that lightening, destiny, worthy-as-hell  
I'm flyin' off, hair back, enjoyin' the sky  
I'm sure the city never looked so bright

I've got that star-forged hammer-smash, thunder god  
Got that lightening, destiny, worthy-as-hell  
I'm flyin' off, hair back, enjoyin' the sky  
I'm sure the city never looked so bright


End file.
